


性感带

by ifumanhua



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifumanhua/pseuds/ifumanhua
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	性感带

这是罗维的新手机，原先的交给我保管。

安东尼奥·赫尔南德斯·卡里埃多。  
递过来的陌生红色智能手机的联系簿里只登记了这个，这家伙的全名好长啊，我心不在焉地想。

手机上设有GPS，房间里到处都装着监控，二十四小时监视体制的生活很窘迫。  
早上被安东尼奥叫醒，一起吃早饭，一起出门乘坐电车，没有做特别出格的事只是随便聊聊天，我随口敷衍几句。先下车的是我，他在电车内笑着道别“路上小心”看起来明明和普通上班族没有什么两样，但对我使出暴力的毫无疑问也是那个男人，这种反差让我不由得心生恐惧。放学后直接回到家中，不是去往离自家最近的莲田车站，而是安东尼奥的家。一般是在傍晚时分到家，安东尼奥已经在家里或者晚饭点前就回来。有时会特意发短信告诉我几点回来。第一次收到那封邮件时感觉简直像是在模仿新婚一样，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
两个人吃过晚饭之后就是地狱。不论洗澡前还是洗澡后，时间和地点各不相同，总之会被抱。虽然似乎有意在改变体位和花在前戏上的时间，但那并非是为了让我感觉好点什么的，单纯是出于想看看我到底会有怎样的反应的嗜好而已。他只是按照自己的喜好开发我。一旦安东尼奥不高兴就会被粗暴地对待，心情好的话稍微会变得温柔一些。被抱时候的屈辱感是不言而喻的，但与那样的心情相反身体却被无自觉地改变着。很可怕。

”我们去看电影吧，哥哥大人!”

那天基尔伯特手里拿着两张票来到我桌前，发出独特的笑声侃侃而谈的基尔手中并没有我特别感兴趣的电影预售票。本想拒绝的，但正好安东尼奥还没回来一个人暂时也没什么事可做。用短信告诉安东尼奥到家的时间就可以了吧。“我也想转换下心情，如果费用全部由你来出的话”，我回道。与其一个人等到早上不如做点什么来缓解心情。“先确认下钱包里的东西再说！”基尔伯特笑道，我注意到他的表情有点抽搐。

或许是因为太过近距离地观察安东尼奥的异常麻痹了我的危机感，那时我还不知道之后的我会后悔莫及。

电影本身就是基尔伯特喜欢的动作片，不论好坏姑且不算辜负期待。从电影院出来的时候是晚饭时间，基尔提议顺便一起吃完晚饭再回去。在我的要求下我们进了一家意大利餐厅(考虑到基尔伯特钱包里的内容价格很合理)，就电影发表了各自的感想。虽然几乎只有基尔一人在说话但是很开心。

“感觉好点了吗?”

回程的电车上，基尔伯特边抓住吊环边问道。不明白他在说什么，抬眼望去基尔有些为难地“啊”了一声。“因为最近看起来精神不太好。”听到这句话，我知道自己的表情凝固了。看到这一幕基尔伯特有些惊慌失措。  
“虽然不知道发生了什么但有事可以一起商量。因为本大爷是像电影里的小鸟一样帅的男人!”  
“......就算是从买不起回程车票而向我借钱的家伙口中听到这种话也没有任何说服力啊混蛋。”  
“唔……这两者没关系吧!”  
看到基尔伯特涨红脖子极力反击的样子我笑了。凝视着这一切的基尔伯特也笑了起来。  
“总之，我是站在哥哥大人这边的!不要一个人承受!”  
基尔伯特的手来回摸着我的头。“喂发型会乱的”，如果我这样回应对方就以一点都不觉得过分的轻松语气来道歉。这家伙在奇怪的地方嗅觉很灵敏，这让我的心情稍微轻松了些。

那时感觉到有人在看着，环顾车内，稍稍回过头看了一眼，肩膀缩了一下。安东尼奥。抱着胳膊正靠在车门上，安东尼奥死死盯着我，视线确确实实对上了。偏偏在这种地方。立马转过脸去，握着吊环的手在颤抖，心脏扑通直跳。

“怎么了?哥哥大人”  
“......没什么，有点、变拥挤了。”  
“哦，是的。现在是回家的高峰期”

他生气了。远远地就能感受到他那双眼睛中的寒意，背上冒出了冷汗。

忽然，背部传来了体温。看样子是移动到这边来了，在拥挤的电车里安东尼奥轻轻抚摸我的后背。

“关系很好啊。”

不带一丝温度的声音灌入耳中，浑身发冷，我低下头看着自己的脚。不想被人看见。旁边是基尔伯特，眼前是人头攒动的工薪族。不顾我的绝望安东尼奥揉捏起我的屁股，手伸进两腿之间从下面玩弄小球。

“哥哥大人?你还好吗，喝醉了？”

基尔伯特像是担心突然变得沉默低头的我关切地问道。对了，如果在这里说我喝醉了然后在下一站下车，或许能够摆脱这种状况。

“基——”  
”想在下一站下车吗?”  
就像看穿了我的想法安东尼奥在背后窃笑。

“下车也可以哦，但你最好做好心理准备。”

安东尼奥笑着用手指隔着裤子在后孔上蹭来蹭去。伸向基尔伯特的手什么也没抓住从半空划落，他露出了惊讶的表情，“……你的袖子里有垃圾。”适当地敷衍过去，被回以一个笑。  
我没有回去安东尼奥家以外的选择项。就算扔掉带有GPS的智能手机，坐飞机逃到哪里，安东尼奥也会追上来、抓住我，有着那样的确信。所以即使明白要面对什么我也只能回到安东尼奥家里去，至少，我希望伤口能浅一点。  
“他是罗维的朋友吗?会把你救出去吗?”

能说出口吗、我轻轻摇了摇头。“哦是吗”，安东尼奥像是兴味缺缺抚摸着我的性器。我该怎么开口，说了就绝对，那些写真照会被散布出去。呼吸越来越急促。

“嗯、”

无法抑制地漏出声音。任何人被触摸这里都会有反应，这是没办法的事，一边做着任谁也不明白的辩解紧紧闭上眼。快感从腰部不断攀升眼泪渗了出来。在旁边玩手机的基尔伯特没有注意到我的异常。就是这样、不要察觉到，混蛋。  
也许是今天站在座位前面的缘故安东尼奥的动作很谨慎，只是从衣服上刺激却也因此让人苦闷。确实挑起了快感，热量积聚却无处释放，很痛苦。不对，我当然不想在这里去。这样的话也许能忍耐住。

“哈、啊”

即便如此被逼入绝境的感觉依然如故。咬紧牙关斥责颤抖的双腿极力保持平静。无论怎样绝不能让基尔发现。

“对了哥哥大人，最近回家的方向是不是跟以往相反?”  
“......因为报了补习班。”  
“真想不到，哥哥大人你还去补习班啊。最近一放学就急急走掉我还在想你是怎么了。”

原来如此，我们都是考生啊，随声附和着基尔。虽然很想说志愿的大学，你不去补习班吗那样的话，但是拼尽全力控制变得慌乱的气息只能作出必要的最低限度的回话。  
半年后就高中毕业了，今后和基尔伯特会越来越疏远，所以即使只是现在也好我也想和基尔谈谈。

《北梦学园前、北梦学园前、下车时——》

“再见，哥哥大人！明天学校见!”  
“啊、——”  
到了车站，基尔伯特要下车。等等、不要丢下我。那句话被咽下，“哦“了一声，车门关上了。

“什么嘛，只是这样而已吗。”

体温从身上退去，身旁传来男人的声音，吓了一跳。喉咙里发出干巴巴的声音，安东尼奥冲我莞然一笑。

◆◆◆◆◆  
◆  
◆◆◆◆◆  
◆

一到家就把罗维诺推到门上，双肘撑在他脸旁，把腿插入罗维诺的腿缝间的话就完全无法动弹了，罗维诺好像很惊恐地抬头看我，那个表情让我很兴奋。

“这不行啊，自己擅自跑去玩。而且还是两个人。”  
“......好好地、发了邮件。”  
“确实收到了，但是没有回复同意的邮件吧？你必须得到许可，罗维  
。”

这条规定是刚刚才定下来的。但即使是这样不讲理的规定罗维诺也只有遵守。就像是证实我的确信那样罗维诺垂下眼睛，漫无目的地逸开视线，说到底，留给罗维诺的道路只有一条。

“对、对不起.....以后不会、再做了，会好好取得、安东尼奥的许可。”  
“嗯嗯，好孩子罗维诺。今天算了，我原谅你了。下次你再这么做我就惩罚你”

因为罗维诺的道歉我的心情平复了很多。抚摸那个漂亮的脑袋，反复确认在额头落下细碎的吻。

“对不起罗维，我说过不会再做痴汉了但还是做了。”

像安抚罗维诺一样亲吻脸颊，虽然嘴上说不要但还是泛起了红晕，这孩子真的很可爱。是容易表露在外吗，很快整张脸就被染红了。明白到自己内心的嗜虐心被点燃，慢慢地我用膝盖软囔囔地顶弄罗维诺的性器。

“嗯、啊，什么?”  
“刚刚做到一半就结束，罗维很难受吧?”  
“等等......这里是玄关......!”

突然露出胆怯的表情罗维诺将手抵在我的胸前挣扎起来，尽管如此只要强行给予下体刺激手臂的力量就会变弱渐渐呼出热的气息，眼角染上快感忍耐的模样真是下流，为了不伤害他我温柔地抓住他的手腕把它们缝在门缝里，被从半张的嘴里显露的红色舌头诱惑、进一步贪图罗维诺的声音。

“嗯嗯......嗯、呼、呼......”  
将蜷缩的舌头缠绕住，摩擦，吸吮。为了不至于缺氧在适当的时机把嘴放开，再重新合上。罗维诺的嘴里无论品尝多少次都会因为热度和舒适感而让人不由自主地沉浸其中，用舌尖逗弄上颚就从鼻子漏出可爱的声音。  
被玩弄的嘴唇几乎没有感觉了。从眼缝中瞄去罗维诺眯着双目，因为快感和缺氧连脖子都变红，在迷离中抓住了我的手臂。也许是想在过分的刺激中站立而拼命找寻扶手吧，但是所依靠的东西没有改变。罗维诺在依赖着我，这种高昂感烧断了我的理性。  
“哈，嗯，”。  
松开嘴唇退后身子，罗维诺抓着我的衣服一下子从腿上滑到地面，连接着嘴唇的唾液的线突然断裂沿罗维诺的下颚垂下。哈，哈，起伏肩膀呼吸的罗维诺抬头看着我，从嘴唇微微伸出的舌头是对眼睛的毒药。

“啊咧，腰没力气了吗?呵呵真可爱”

在背贴着门腰部瘫软的罗维诺面前蹲下，坐在离玄关换鞋口高一级台阶的地板上，扶住罗维诺的腰把他拉向自己。  
在一脸不思议的罗维诺面前、我解开裤带拉下拉链。似乎察觉到了什么罗维诺身体僵硬起来但由于腰部脱力逃跑是不可能的。

“因为罗维才变成这样，要负起责任啊”  
“不、不行......这样的”  
“明明还没试过怎么说做不到呢。”

抓住罗维诺的后脑勺让他贴近我勃起的性器，如果用龟头摩擦紧闭的嘴唇，那苦涩的性气味扭曲了漂亮的脸。哦，令人兴奋。

大概终于是放弃了吧，罗维诺张开嘴探出舌尖，像猫一样小心翼翼地舔舐前端，表情更加扭曲了，什么技巧性也没有只是用单调动作舔着竿体。在我的胯股间埋脸做口交的罗维诺色情得简直不像是个高中生。可是不舒服啊。含住它，我一面说一面按住罗维诺的头。

“不、不行、已经......嗯唔!?”  
“所以说，不能轻易说不行。”  
“嗯、咕、唔......唔......”  
“哈哈，喉咙里好窄，好舒服啊。”

强行把生殖器塞进罗维诺的嘴里，只是被热乎乎的内壁包裹住就这么舒服，放入罗维诺嘴里的性器向内顶开碰到了喉咙深处，反射性想要吐出的喉咙深处回缩着刺激尖端，我的性器膨大了，罗维诺发出痛苦的呻吟。

“加油，罗维，要是叼不住可以用你的手”  
“嗯、嗯......嗯、嗯咕。”  
“......啊，......嗯，好孩子。”

罗维诺痛苦地含着眼泪，小小的嘴巴满满塞着我膨胀的性器，时不时轻挪头部，手抚上根部的后筋，嘴巴和手都黏糊糊的。  
我无所事事地摸了摸罗维诺的头发。头发很好看，软乎乎轻飘飘的，凑上去闻有香气散发出来。自发旋向发梢梳理着，顺势卷起碍事的刘海，就在这时罗维诺突然发出娇吟。

“罗维?”  
“……啊啊！啊、那里不行......！”  
“诶?”

那里是指哪里。此时的我既没有碰罗维诺的性器也没有触摸后孔。要说唯一可循的线索那就是头发，我看向自己的手边，可爱的卷毛夹在我的手指之间。难道说......只是揉搓那个罗维诺的肩膀就大幅地晃动。

“呀啊，不、啊......!”  
“这撮毛发是敏感点吗?”  
“嗯啊，啊！不要、那样摸，唔啊!”  
这可真是个有趣的发现，我心想，在这么显眼的地方竟有这样一个能让罗维诺混乱的开关。我把暴露在外部空气中的生殖器再次塞进因喘息而打开的罗维诺口中。

“啊，咕嗯，唔——！!”  
“罗维诺觉得很舒服吧。所以也要让我舒服呐?”  
“嗯，嗯呜!！唔唔，唔，唔--!”

右手摁住罗维诺的后脑勺，左手玩弄罗维诺的毛发，或是从根本上把玩，或者缠绕于手指上。每一次罗维诺都宛如受惊般发出含混不清的声音，那时传达到我的生殖器上感觉很好。取而代之的是舌头的动作很慢，我只好固定住罗维诺的头配合着动起腰部。

“嗯唔！？唔，唔!”  
“哈，哈......哈，罗维，要出来了......!”  
“ ！ ? ”

猛地抽出罗维诺嘴里的性器一发宣泄，扑哧一声四散飞溅的浓浊玷污了罗维诺的脸、头发乃至脖子。健康的皮肤和精液的对比很漂亮，掏出口袋里的智能手机，在罗维诺还在发呆的时候拍照。

“做得很好，罗维。好孩子好孩子”  
“......呜、嗯......呜、呜......呜呜......”  
“诶诶，为什么哭了，我在夸你呀。”

不过、那样的脸也很可爱。对于这样的我，罗维诺这次用绝望的眼神看着我。


End file.
